Clouds and Romance
by Uchiha Miharuchan
Summary: [InoXShikamaru] Of course they love each other...but what will it take for them to realize it? Their thoughts about the other, leading up to their decisions about their feelings. ONE SHOT. Please R & R!


Clouds of Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto!  
  
Summary: Ino and Shikamaru...yeah, they do love one another, but will they ever come to that realization? The thoughts and feelings of each, and the events leading up to their decisions.  
  
A/N: Okies, my second Naruto story! It seems so weird to be starting my very first one-shot, but oh well. Anywho, please don't mind the title. I was really short on ideas. If any of you, after reading it, have title ideas, please tell me so that I can change it, ok? And another thing, there wasn't much inspiration in this fic, so if it's really crappy I do apologize. I'm amazed that you even took the time to read it. But oh well. Please enjoy!  
  
Key:  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
"Speech "  
  
( Author's input )  
  
[ Inner characters ]  
  
= Change of Character  
  
Clouds of Romance A one-shot love story enfolds...  
  
Ino  
  
"Ino! Would you mind the shop for me while I go out?"  
  
"Ha-aaaiii!"  
  
"Thanks, dear!"  
  
I wait for the lock on the door to click before I can know for sure that okaa-san has left. Coming in from the back room, I plop down on the stool behind the counter. Resting my head tiredly upon my hands, I sigh.  
  
It's beautiful outside. Seeing as though the much longed for season of summer is fast approaching, the sun has shed it's shy skin and has come forth, gracing the Konoha Village with its warmth. Many of the village children have been allowed outside to play as their mothers dust out their houses for the upcoming season.  
  
Lifting my head wearily from the palms of my hands, I stare through the glass window at the pink-haired shinobi passing by. She throws a glance in the shop's direction, and grins when she sees me. Stopping in front of the propped open door, she rests her hand upon the brass handle and pulls it the full length to allow herself space to enter. Walking up to me, she lifts her hand in a mocking wave.  
  
"Ore, so Ino buta-chan has to watch her mother's shop again, does she?" She asks playfully.  
  
"Ore, so the busu kanojo has decided to buy some more flowers for her target of affection?" I shoot back.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened considerably, and she began to scrutenize me. "Oy, oy, what's wrong, Ino buta-chan?" She asks carefully, afraid I might snap at her again.  
  
Once more I sigh. Managing a weak smile, I look up at my old enemy, new best friend. I have to admit, I did miss having her to confide in while we were rivals in love. Now that I had realized Sasuke would never return my affection, I had given up completely. But now I was miserable without someone to focus my attention on.  
  
At that moment a distinct picture came to mind. 'Crap, not this again!' I think angrily. Every time I begin thinking of my hapless love life, one person comes to mind. But why? I can't possible lo- I mean, like, him...can I? I shake my head in frustration, tired of this all.  
  
"Ino...what's wrong?" comes the worried voice of my friend. I look up at her and smile once more. "I think I need to go for a walk. Sakura-chan, could you do me a favour?"  
  
Gently she walks over and lifts me from my position on the stool. Dropping down where I sat only seconds ago, she beams up at me. "Don't worry, I'll watch your shop. Mom isn't expecting me for a while, anyway." Winking, she shakes her index finger at me playfully. "But don't take long, ok?"  
Grateful, I thank her, and head out of the shop with a wave. I needed some time to clear my head.  
  
Shikamaru  
  
It's warm outside, so of course I'm heading out. I need some time to get away from the troubles of everyday life. I had been with Chouji only minutes ago...but being around friends wasn't what I needed right now. Besides, it had become much too troublesome when he decided to use my money to buy himself some more food.  
  
Raising my hand to shield my eyes from the harsh sunlight, I squint above myself to look at the sky. A slight smile lifts the corners of my mouth. "The clouds sure are pretty today."  
  
My hitai-ate gleams in the sun's bright embrace, reflecting it's light into my eyes. I cover them suddenly, the pain intense. After a moment I look up once again, blinking the dots out of my eyes, only to see one of the other ninja staring at me oddly. I can't, however, read his expression, for his eyes are hidden behind the round glasses he always wears. His name...was...Shino, I think. Aburame Shino. He shakes his head at me and continues to walk in the opposite direction. I continue onward.  
  
Ten minutes later I arrive at my destination. A small hill, with naught but one tree to shield it from the sun's intense rays. Walking into the shade, I lay down so that the top of my head peeks only slightly over the edge of the shade. I am on my back, and place my arms behind my head. Looking upward, I am finally able to relax.  
  
"These clouds really are pretty."  
  
Suddenly a blonde head comes into view. No...she's not really there. I'm seeing her in my mind. This has been happening a lot lately, and I don't know why. Whenever I finally find the time to relax, she ends up coming into my mind. It's driving me crazy, and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it. I don't even know why it's happening...and I can't go to the doctor about it. [What the hell am I supposed to say? Oh, doc, sorry to bother you, but I'm having visions of a girl from my team. Yeah, right, like that's ever going to happen.]  
  
Troublesome is what this is. I'm never going to get away from that word. Frustrated with myself, I close my eyes...and eventually, I fall asleep.  
  
Ino  
  
I've finally found the perfect place. It's bright here, but I doubt they'll be any place that hasn't been touched by the sun's light. Undoing the hair tie which holds my blonde pride back, I finger it as it drops to my shoulders. I don't really regret my choice to cut it shoulder-length...but at times, I can't help but miss the old length. However...  
  
I shove the tie in my pocket. There's absolutely no reason for me to have it back now. I walk forward, almost happily, loving the way the breeze lifts my hair off my shoulders, and pushes it back in a fluent motion. I stop briefly and close my eyes in pleasure as the breeze gently caresses my face. Then, suddenly, subtly, it stops. All is still, and the sweltering heat envelops all in it's path. I begin walking once more, looking for a place of salvation.  
  
A few minutes later, I stumble across it. A lone tree rests upon the high hill. It's the perfect place to sleep. I look up and see the clouds drift lazily in the blue sky. And then another picture finds itself in my mind's eye. Why won't it stop? I begin walking faster, humming to myself, trying to erase the picture.  
  
"Speak of the devil and he will appear..." I mutter to myself in near panic. There, laying underneath the shade of the tree, is none other than my dream's target. I stop, sorely tempted to turn and flee, but after a moment's hesitation I continue onward, eyes set. It's not like I have...feelings...for him, right?  
  
I sit down beside him, waiting for the traditional murmur of "this is so troublesome..." but to my surprise, nothing but silence greets me. For a moment, I worry that he's angry at me. Then I hear him breathing softly, and that worry subsides. Looking at his face, my tense body relaxes. He's asleep. Laying down beside him, I turn on my side, my back towards him, and fall asleep.  
  
Shikamaru  
  
I open my eyes and sit up, yawning. Turning to the side I yell out in surprise and fright. "WHAT THE HELL???" The figure beside my moves just a little, then sighs and continues to sleep. I look at her closely, noticing the way her blonde hair frames her face perfectly. My eyes close dreamily as I remember how it was before she had cut it all off. Opening them slowly, I lay down closer at her side, my head propped up on my hand. With my other, I slowly trace the outline of her face, and then trail my fingers into her hair.  
  
I can't even believe I'm here, beside her like this. It hardly seems like me at all. And yet, I've seen my friends transform before my eyes as they found their significant other. Ok, I'm the first...but still, I imagine it would change them a lot.  
  
I feel her move once more, and then her eyes flutter open. Squinting in the sunlight, she finally seems to register my presence beside her. Turning so she could face me, she feels my fingers wound within her hair. Her eyes widen slightly in disbelief, and her mouth hangs open.  
  
I look at her for a moment, then bring my face closer and closer. Before she has time to understand what is happening, I close my mouth on hers. Bringing her closer, I alone, deepen the kiss. A few minutes later she realizes what is happening and responds. We stay like that for what seems like forever before we break apart. I'm grinning shakily from the severity of what I have just done, and she...her mouth is curved upward in a disbelieving smile.  
  
Playfully she chides me. "Now, what was that all about?" she asks uncertainly. I shrug my shoulders and look at her once more.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Oh. Well, whatever that was, it sure was nice." She grins mischievously at the memory. I have little time to think before she throws herself at me and clamps her mouth upon mine. I fall backwards under her weight. As her hands tighten around my neck, mine do around her waist. Suddenly, she lets go and sits up, blushing. "S-sorry..." she trails off, nervous.  
  
Ino  
  
I let go of him and sit up, apologizing as I do so. He doesn't seem to mind, however. Looking down I realize that the reason he doesn't get up is that I'm sitting on him. Still blushing, I get off and sit at his side.  
  
After a few minutes he too sits up, and, dropping his arms around my shoulder, pulls me into a tight embrace. I look up into his eyes, only to see them shining brightly. Smiling to myself, I look before myself for the first time that afternoon, truly happy. I have realized the meanings of my dreams. I have finally found the one.  
  
Ino and Shikamaru sit beneath the tree, holding each other closely. Looking up, Shikamaru tightens his grip on his partner. "Ne, Ino-chan, look at the clouds."  
  
Eyes bright, she obliges. "They sure are pretty." She tells him.  
  
"I know. But..." looking down on her, he kisses the top of her head. "They're definitely not as pretty as you."  
  
A/N: Ok, cheesy ending. This is, as I said, a crappy story. Oh well...first one-shot, what can you expect? Anyway, despite all that, I hope you enjoyed it. I think I actually did well with the "Romance"! Go me!!! Starts cheering YAY! Anyway, I have to start another crappy one shot. Hope you enjoyed this one, once again. Please R & R!  
  
Ja ne, minna!  
  
Miharu 


End file.
